How to save a life
by bel19
Summary: En una noche de fuerte tormenta Nagumo salva a siete gatos y sus amigos lo ayudan a cuidarlos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando descubren que los gatitos no son lo que parecen?- a tu lado, me siento un poco más humano…-Porque después de todo, ellos también se merecían una segunda oportunidad.


_Second Chance_

-Solo unas calles mas- murmuraba para si con los dientes fuertemente apretados tratando de controlar el constante castañeo que le provocaba el contacto de las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían por su rostro junto con las furiosas ráfagas de viento que azotaban su cuerpo, apenas permitiéndole avanzar. Pero le era imposible. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza tratando de apartar de sus ojos los gruesos mechones rojizos que se adherían pesadamente a su rostro, pero estos seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar sin permitirle ver con claridad.

-Como odio la lluvia….- pensó con enojo, sintiendo la punta de su cartera golpear con dureza su cintura- tks, maldita sea.

Gruño por lo bajo, cuando casi cae al resbalar con un charco de agua que no pudo ver. A la luz de los relámpagos sus ojos dorados centellearon furiosos. Maldita lluvia que no paraba, maldito trabajo que no salio bien y maldito profesor que lo retuvo tanto tiempo.

-Solo serán 10 minutos Nagumo-san…- murmuro entre dientes sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío subir y bajar con insistencia por su espalda. Con la respiración agitada se detuvo bajo el techo de una tienda cerrada y apretó los puños.- es importante Nagumo- san… viejo infeliz, ¡media hora estuve esperándolo!- grito con fuerza tirando exasperado su cartera al piso. Su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente sintiendo el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones escapar de su temblorosa boca en forma de vapor. Todo era su culpa. Si le hubiera explicado a tiempo las razones por la que se supone que merecía tan baja nota no estaría en estos momentos mojado hasta la medula con un humor de mil demonios. Pero no, el desgraciado tenía que dejarlo con las palabras en la boca por que no-sabía-quien había ido a verlo y él _podía_ ser tan amable como para esperarlo diez minutos. _Imbecil_.

_-Lo único bueno de esto_- pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- _es que pude descargarme un poco antes de irme._

Recordó con gusto la expresión sorprendida del profesor de física después de que Nagumo pateara con fuerza la puerta del salón abriéndola de par en par para luego_- sin querer- _casi derribarlo cuando corrió a su lado. Su sonrisa se ensancho, no por nada era uno de los mejores defensas dentro del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Cruzo sobre su pecho sus brazos y los apretó, tratando de buscar un poco de calor antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha. Pero cuando dio apenas unos pasos escucho tras él varias cosas de metal caer seguidos de las quejas de un hombre. Algo indeciso se acerco al callejón y en cuanto los relámpagos iluminaron el interior del estrecho pasillo, vio con horror, a un hombre armado agitar con fuerza lo que parecía ser un pequeño gato de color blanco por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Pulgoso, suéltame de una vez!- grito el desconocido y a causa del impulso el animal salio disparado al exterior del callejón. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, Nagumo atajo su caída atrapándolo entre sus brazos en el aire. El pequeño, mojado y tembloroso, gemía despacito contra su pecho clavando sus garritas en sus brazos. El pelirrojo apretó los labios sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos del animalito a la par de los suyo. Con los ojos casi echando chispas miro al hombre arrodillado junto a una pila de cartones mojados. Lentamente se acerco a un bote de basura junto a él y lo pateo con fuerza lanzando la tapa y basura hacia el desconocido, quien sobresaltado retrocedió escondiéndose un poco entre las sombras y bolsas negras.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Qué crees…?- pero antes de poder acabar la frase, el hombre corrió entre tropezones y bandazos hacia el final de callejón, cerrado por una pared de metal, y salto por ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.- infeliz…- murmuro entre dientes tensando los brazos. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Lo importante, a fin de cuentas, es que el gato estaba bien. Con cuidado tomo entre sus manos al animal para verlo mejor: su pelaje, acabado en puntas, parecía ser de un suave color gris, casi blanco, y de su cuello colgaba una fina cadena con un pequeño dije dorado. Intrigado, Nagumo trato de ver si había algún nombre o dirección grabado en el, pero la caída de unas cajas parecieron alarmar al gatito, pues este se escurrió de sus manos y se adentro en la oscuridad del callejón.

-¡Hey, espera!- grito Nagumo siguiendo. Entrecerrando los ojos trato de encontrar al gato aunque las cajas y bolsas de basura apenas le dejaban espacio para caminar. Al final, lo encontró arañando con esmero una caja dada vuelta que se sacudía violentamente. A pesar de los truenos, Nagumo pudo oír los maullidos. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la voltio con cuidando, para no romperla. Sorprendido vio dentro de esta a seis gatitos mojados igual de pequeños que el blanco, que trataba desesperadamente entrar. Pero lo que realmente logro descolocarlo, fue el variado color que poseía cada uno: azul, rosa, castaño oscuro, verde, plateado y miel oscuro. Indeciso acerco la mano al más pequeño, de color castaño, que parecía ser quien más frío tenía. Pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlo retiro la mano adolorido a causa de la mordida que le dio el gato de color blanco. Con algo de lastima, vio como a pesar de las sacudidas que le provocaba el contacto del viento y el agua, el animal lo enfrentaba tratando de ocultar tras él la caja.

-Tranquilo pequeño…- murmuro suavemente alargando con cuidado su mano mirando a los ojos grises, casi azules, del animal- no les haré daño. Ven, que te ayudo- lentamente lo tomo en su mano y lo coloco junto a los otros. Los demás, apenas lo vieron junto a ellos se acurrucaron cerca de él, buscando calor.

Con un triste suspiro Nagumo se quito la campera y la coloco dentro de la caja, cubriendo con cuidado a los siete animalitos y la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Dando una última mirada al oscuro cielo corrió con fuerza al exterior abandonando aquel sombrío lugar con los relámpagos iluminando sus cabellos color fuego y sus ojos color oro, y los truenos al son de sus pasos.

…**..…**

_To the right__  
__To the left__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth__  
__It's a brave new world__  
__From the last to the first_

-Afuro, ¿puedes contestar?- Afuro levanto la mirada hasta el bulto color verde que vibraba con insistencia en la mesa del comedor, a unos metros de distancia de donde él se hallaba. Pensó en fingir que no lo había oído, pero la melodía volvió a empezar al igual que los gritos de Goenji.- ¡Afuro! ¡Atiende el teléfono!

_-¿Me vio cara de sirvienta?_ – pensó rodando sus ojos color sangre. Dejando el libro sobre el sillón color blanco se dirigió lentamente al celular que no paraba de repetir la misma canción una y otra vez. Extrañado, dio una rápida mirada al reloj de madera que descansaba en la pared y frunció el ceño. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, ¿Quién podía estar llamando tan tarde?

-¿Hola?

-¿Afuro?, soy Nagumo- Afuro parpadeo confundido. A causa de la tormenta, apenas podía entender lo que decía.

-¿Nagumo? ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- soltó de corrido sin notar al joven que bajaba las escaleras tras el. No era normal que Nagumo llamara a estas horas.

-Si, estoy bien. Necesito que tú y los otros seis me ayuden. Vengan rápido para mi casa.

-Pero….

-Dense prisa.- Afuro trato de protestar pero al otro lado ya habían colgado. Sorprendido miro la pantalla del celular, ¿Para que los necesitaría con tanta urgencia? Sobresaltado, dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. A su lado, su compañero lo miraba preocupado.

-Afuro, ¿Qué paso?-pero Afuro simplemente le entrego el celular y le grito, a mitad de las escaleras, que llamara a los demás- oye, ¿y que les digo?

-Diles que Nagumo nos necesita en su casa. Date prisa Goenji.- desde arriba se oyó un portazo y nada mas. Confundido, Goenji tecleo los números y espero a que Hiroto atendiera, mientras guardaba las llaves y tomaba el par de paraguas parados a un lado de la puerta. Si Nagumo los necesitaba, debía ser algo serio.

…

Con la respiración agitada se refugio bajo el techo del edificio junto a unas macetas y cerro el paraguas, esperando a los demás. Con cuidado tomo su celular celeste del bolsillo de su pantalón, miro la hora y sonrió. 8:50. Con un suspiro lo volvió a guardar revolviendo su cabello rosa; siendo quien más lejos vivía, había sido el primero en llegar. Froto sus manos y soplo en ellas en busca de calor, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

-¡Tsunami!- a su derecha, vio correr hacia él a un chico encapuchado agitando el aire su enguantada mano, siendo seguido por tres paraguas de diferentes colores. Tsunami sonrió divertido y elevo el brazo respondiendo al saludo. A pesar de la poca luz, era imposible no ver la franja naranja que cubría la frente de Endou.

-Que lentos chicos, hace cinco minutos que estoy esperándolos- dijo Tsunami con falso enojo, cuando todos estuvieron a su altura cerrando sus paraguas. Afuro bufo, estrujando sus largos cabellos dorados a un lado, tratando de quitar el exceso de agua.

-Pudiste a ver entrado sin nosotros, Tsunami.- gruño tirando su pelo hacia atrás. Este se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Nagumo nos quería a todos juntos ¿no?- dijo tocando el timbre junto a la puerta de cristal. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un zumbido y tiro de ella dejando pasar a los demás.- ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?- cuestiono un poco más serio mirando a cada uno.

-No lo se- respondió Afuro frunciendo el ceño- solo me dijo que quería que los seis lo ayudáramos, pero no me dijo para que.- concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces apúrense…-dijo Endou emocionado subiendo de dos en dos los escalones- para que Nagumo nos necesite debe de ser algo muy grave.- los demás se miraron un segundo y le siguieron el paso apresuradamente, temerosos de que algo malo le haya podido pasar a su amigo.

Jadeando, endou se planto frente al numero 16 y golpeo la puerta, mientras sus amigos iban llegando. Un minuto después, la puerta fue abierta y tras ella vieron a Nagumo completamente mojado con una toalla en la mano. Sin medir palabra, este dejo la puerta abierta y se dirigió al centro de la sala, secando su rojizo cabello. Los demás lo siguieron dejando los paraguas junto a la pared siendo goenji quien cerró la puerta. Luego de eso nadie hablo ni se movió, solo se limitaron a observar a su alrededor el desorden poco habitual de la casa, esperando pacientemente a que Nagumo hablara.

De repente las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar con insistencia y las ráfagas de viento se levantaron con fuerza contra los vidrios amenazando con romperlos. Unos segundos después, todo quedo a oscuras con la breve luz de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo como única iluminación para el interior del departamento. Con el corazón a mil por hora, oyeron fuertes pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, el movimiento en el interior de unos cajones y el clic de una linterna. Más de uno, tuvo el impulso de gritar.

-¿Dónde esta Fudou?- todos pegaron un leve brinco cuando la voz de Nagumo se entremezclo con el rugido de un trueno. Algunos, Tsunami y Endou, tragaron disimuladamente saliva, pues con la fuerte tormenta a sus espaldas, la silueta blancamente iluminada de Nagumo creaba un escenario bastante tétrico, parecida a las películas de terror. Hiroto carraspeo.

-estuvimos llamándolo, pero no respondió ninguna de nuestras llamadas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado los demás asintieron en silencio.

Nagumo permaneció un instante inmóvil en su lugar con los ojos enfocados en aparentemente nada en especial. Luego, sin previo aviso, cruzo la sala hasta la puerta y salio al exterior internándose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer. Desde la oscuridad oyeron una patada que seguramente dio Nagumo, seguidos por los insultos de una voz que los cinco bien conocían. Solo Fudou podía insultar de esa forma.

- Cabrón infeliz, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!- para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo volvió a entrar arrastrando tras él a un joven con la cabeza casi rapada, a excepción de un mechón de pelo marrón. Sin delicadeza Nagumo salto al mohicano dejándolo completamente tumbado en el piso, mientras él se dirigía en silencio a la puerta negra que había a un costado. Poco después la luz volvió sacando del trance a los demás. Hiroto fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a fudou ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. El caído, estaba hecho una furia:

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa al tulipán?- gruño huraño sobandose la cabeza. Al parecer, Fudou había estado durmiendo, pues a pesar del enojo, sus ojos color esmeralda no podían acabar de acostumbrarse a la luz. Los otros cuatro frente a él se encogieron de hombros, con la misma pregunta rondando en la cabeza. Segundos después, Nagumo volvió a la sala cargando en sus brazos una caja mojada apunto de romper. Con cuidado, la coloco en la mesa, levanto las cuatro solapas y suspiro:

-Quiero que los cuiden- su voz les sonó extraña. Lentamente se fueron acomodando alrededor de la mesa y vieron con sorpresa y lastima el interior de la caja: acurrucados sobre unas toallas color azul, dormían siete pequeños gatos de diferentes colores. Tsunami fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

En unos pocos minutos, Nagumo les resumió lo ocurrido en la última hora. Cuando acabo de hablar, todos permanecieron en silencio con un mal sabor en la boca, procesando las palabras dichas. Nagumo volvió a suspirar.

-podría dejar en mi habitación a uno de ellos cuando no este, pero los siete armarían demasiado alboroto- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos, con expresión cansada- además el gerente…

-No nos permite tener animales- completo Fudou en un susurro, acariciando distraídamente a uno de los gatitos. Este, de color rosa suave, estiro las patas y rodó sobre si mismo, despertando a los demás. Poco después siete pares de ojos observaban con curiosidad a su alrededor, a excepción del albino, que miraba a las personas que lo rodeaban con expresión gélida agitando velozmente su cola. Endou sonrió.

-¿Así que era esto por lo que nos llamabas, Nagumo?- con cuidado tomo de la caja al gatito de color azul y lo acobijo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el animalito comenzó a ronronear.- entonces no hay problema. Nosotros los cuidaremos, ¿verdad chic…?

-No pienso hacerme cargo de uno de ellos- soltó Fudou fríamente de golpe. Se había alejado unos pasos de la mesa y miraba la caja con una mueca extraña en el rostro.- no es mi problema que hayan tratado de matarlos. Tuviste que haberlos dejado donde los encontraste, Nagumo.

Repentinamente, se formo un tenso silencio alrededor de la mesa. Los otros cinco vieron preocupados como Nagumo rodeaba lentamente la mesa quedando frente al mohicano. Hiroto, quien mas cerca estaba de ellos, tenso su cuerpo, preparado para intervenir si la situación empeoraba.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Nagumo miro con fijeza los ojos verdes de su amigo y gruño en voz baja:

-No te olvides lo que paso hace siete años atrás Fudou, nosotros tuvimos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Por qué ellos pueden tenerla?- con los puños apretados, ladeo la cabeza y murmuro- ¿O crees que Kabeyama hizo mal en rescatarnos?- los demás contuvieron la respiración al igual que el mohicano. Nagumo estaba tocando un tema delicado que solo concernía a fudou y él y ellos no tenían derecho a entrometerse. Por un momento, los ojos de Fudou centellearon furiosos, pero no dijo nada. Segundos después bajo la mirada hasta la caja y se acerco lentamente.

-Te juro que si nos descubren, te voy a patear el culo. ¿Te quedo claro?-siseo entre dientes. Frente a él, Nagumo se relajo y sonrió ampliamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Fudou bufo con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras los demás suspiraron al unísono, aliviados. Cerrando los ojos, el mohicano se dejo caer en una de las sillas; sinceramente, le daba igual cual quedaba para él.- bien, apúrense niñas que quiero ir a dormir.-dijo dando palmadas con aires de grandeza.

-Entonces esta decidido- Tsunami se acerco sonriente a la caja y sus orbes negros brillaron con emoción cuando miro los ojos color azul profundo del pequeño gato castaño- que lindo, tiene el mismo color del mar.- exclamo elevando al animal en sus brazos. Los demás rieron, después de todo la razón por la que conocieron a Tsunami fue, literalmente, por culpa del mar.

-Oigan chicos, esperen…- todos se voltearon a ver a Hiroto- tendríamos que dejar elegir primero a Nagumo, ¿no creen? Después de todo, el fue quien los encontró…- los demás asintieron mirando expectantes a Nagumo, que se removía incomodo en su lugar.

-No había pensado con cual quedarme, en realidad…- murmuro viendo a los gatitos restantes. Dentro de la caja quedaba uno de color plata con los ojos igual de grises que los del gato rosado que antes había acariciado Fudou; uno color miel con ojos carmesí, otro color verde pistacho y ojos como el carbón, y por ultimo el albino que había salvado. Sin vacilar tomo al blanco- me quedo con este. Él fue quien me alerto, por así decirlo, sobre lo que ocurría dentro del callejón- los demás no se opusieron.

Goenji miro con indiferencia a los cuatro restantes, no sentía mucho cariño por los animales y menos por los gatos. De repente vio un pequeño destello del cuello del gato plateado. Curioso estiro la mano hacia él, pero con una mueca de dolor la retiro viendo cinco marcas rojas en el dorso de su mano. El rosado lo había rasguñado mientras protegía a sus espaldas al otro. Frunciendo el ceño, Goenji pensó que los ojos de ambos eran desconcertantemente iguales.

-Parece que no te quieren mucho- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa, con el felino de color verde cacheteando y mordisquiendo la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda. Goenji rodó los ojos chasqueando la lengua.

-Todos tienen un dije- dijo haciendo a un lado al felino rosado con una mano y tomando al plateado con la otra. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción vio al gato rosa saltar dentro de la caja tratando de llegar hasta el.

-No seas así- le reprocho Afuro, levantando al pequeño. Este le lanzo una mirada furibunda y se volvió, mirando al plateado mientras agitaba convulsivamente la cola. Con cuidado tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño dije dorado- este dice… ¿Atsuya? ¿Serán sus nombres?-dijo con esfuerzo, el gato no dejaba de removerse en sus brazos, tratando de acercarse al plateado. Intrigados, los otros lo imitaron.

- Este es… Kazemaru- dijo Endou.

- El mío… Midorikawa- murmuro Hiroto extrañado.

-A ver… Tachimukai- exclamo Tsunami con una sonrisa. Con expresión aburrida, Fudou se levanto de su asiento y tomo por el cuello al único que quedaba dentro de la caja. El pequeño, de pelaje color miel y ojos rojos, lo miro enojado.

-Mph… Kidou. Si que se esmeraron poniéndole el ¡ouch!- grito adolorido soltando al gato, luego de que este le arañara la cara- pulgoso. Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo- refunfuño tocándose la mejilla.

- Que poca delicadeza Fudou, ya veo por que no tienes pareja- dijo Goenji con sorna. El mohicano chasqueo la lengua, ignorando las risas mal disimuladas de sus amigos.- este se llama Fubuki.

-Y el mío es…. Suzano. Que raro son sus nombres- dijo Nagumo con una mueca. Luego miro el reloj que reposaba sobre el televisor y gimió.- Mierda. Que tarde es.- los muchachos siguieron su miraron y vieron, que efectivamente, ya era tarde. Todos suspiraron al unísono; en casa ninguno tenia a alguien esperando su llegada, pero afuera la tormenta no había acabado aun- si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir. Tu también Fudou, dudo que tengas algo con que desinfectarte esos arañazos- soltó con malicia. Fudou sonrió burlonamente.

-No intentes engañarme tulipán, se que tienes miedo de que trate a ahogar al gato- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sabia que el mohicano no le haría daño al animal, solo que era difícil despegar una palabra de gratitud o arrepentimiento de los labios de Fudou.

-¿Y que les damos de comer?- pregunto Goenji. Nagumo abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar mordiéndose pensativamente el labio, se había olvidado de eso. Lo normal seria darles leche o atún, siendo que no sabia cuantos meses tenían. Pero no tenia ninguna de esas las cosas: la primera porque se supone que mañana la compraría y lo segundo porque simplemente no le gustaba. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si tendría suficiente para que comieran ellos. Fudou suspiro con fuerza.

- ¿Querías hacerte cargo de siete gatos y ni siquiera pensabas alimentarlos?- el mohicano negó con la cabeza con aire teatral.- muy mal Haruya-kun, muy mal…- el pelirrojo enrojeció, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el enojo, no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre. Antes de poder decir algo, Fudou se acerco a la puerta- iré a ver si tengo algo de comida, seguro que tampoco tienes para que nosotros cenemos.- y con una sonrisa socarrona desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Nagumo literalmente echando humo con las palabras en la boca. Para cuando Fudou volvió, los muchachos ya habían preparado la habitación, colocando colchonetas y sabanas en el piso, y decidían seriamente en la cocina que película verían en la televisión.

Entre risas, pequeñas discusiones y una momentánea pelea de comida, la que gano Afuro en un ataque de furia luego de que Hiroto le lanzara salsa de tomate en el pelo, cada quien dio de comer a su nueva mascota, Nagumo, Afuro y Fudou con algunas dificultades. Una vez acabada la película, se fueron a dormir a la habitación del pelirrojo todos amontonados en el suelo, con Nagumo incluido, pues según el mohicano, los gatos se "merecían" dormir cómodamente en la cama.

-_solo lo hizo para joderme_…- pensó el pelirrojo con fastidio empujando a Endou, quien a demás de tratar de quedarse con su sabana, lanzaba leves patadas casi sacándolo de su colchoneta. Suspiro con pesar cuando los gatitos comenzaron a moverse en el interior de la caja arriba de su cama- _será una noche difícil.-_Con un último bostezo reacomodo las sabanas y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar con el sonido la lluvia. Sabía que esos animales les causarían demasiados problemas a todos, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberlos salvado.

Después de todo, ellos también se merecían una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
